


Shadows

by noveltea



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Drabble, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-17
Updated: 2010-07-17
Packaged: 2017-10-10 15:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noveltea/pseuds/noveltea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little drabble on that scene in "The Modern Prometheus." Why does the good Dr. Adams stop Lord Byron?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shadows

It was clear to Benjamin Adams, as he pulled Byron off the sleeping form of Mary Shelley, that pushing the bounds of decency was exactly what his friend intended to do. It was what his friend always wanted to do, but even Adams had a limit to what he would do.

His past was littered with skeletons, and he would not add Mary to the darkest memories of his life.

Byron spoke of her contemptuously, perhaps because she was quiet, unassuming and timid, much unlike Byron himself who was loud and gregarious and a force all on his own. When he spoke people stopped and listened and women fawned at his feet, just like dear Claire. Mary didn't fawn at Byron's feet, and perhaps that was the problem; she offered praise for his works but not for the man.

For Adams, that was perhaps her most admirable trait.

For all his love for his friend, and sometime lover, Byron was larger than life and Adams sometimes wondered whether he was merely calming a storm about to break.

Byron used words as weapons, their purpose to persuade and convince unassuming individuals into doing whatever he wanted. He was talented, and Adams admired him that talent and hated to admit that he often fell victim to such pretty prose.

But tonight, as much as Byron's words tempted him - teased him - he would not take Mary without her consent. And he wasn't about to let Byron do the same.

The time when Adams would take anything and everything he wanted were past. Long past. There was no pleasure to be found in the experience and he had enough dark secrets locked away; he didn't need any more.


End file.
